herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is a main character who debuted in Episode 4-Buzz Lightyear Appears. He is one of the main characters on the show. He is the secondary protagonist of Herp-A-Derp 101, The Mario & Luigi Super Show, and Epic Mario, as well as the main protagonist of Luigi's Job Hunt. Appearence Luigi is a plumber with a green hat with a L emblem on it. He wears blue overalls and a green shirt. He has a black moustache. Personality Luigi is a friendly, crybaby and occasionally homosexual guy. He is liked by Mario, Butterfly Boat, Woody, Jessie, Dr. HinkyMcWigglePants, and a few more people. He is disliked by Herp-A-Derp (more than anyone),Buzz, and sometimes Herp-A-Derp Stuntman. However in Epic Mario, Luigi's personality has changed, as he is no longer gay and is portrayed as more of a leader. Trivia *Luigi is considered homosexual in most episodes of Herp-A-Derp 101, but not in Epic Mario. *Luigi's mom is apparently King Kong. (even though this is probably a joke.) *He is obsessed with using the Cosmic Spin attack from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. *He is the one that caused Buzz to reset to Spanish. *Luigi likes to take "Bubbly Baths" and occasionally "Bubbly Showers". *He owns a "Bubbly Bath". *Luigi likes the movies "The Care Bears Movie (ep 19)" and "The Princess & The Frog (ep 19)". Luigi also hates "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen (ep 19, 29)" and wants to see the new "Monkey Cars 3D" (ep 29). *Luigi guest stared in a movie called "Metal Cutey Beary Bear: A Movie About A Metal Cutey Beary Bear" where his name was a mystery so Herp-A-Derp wouldn't find out and sue the movie producers, and Luigi. *Luigi also guest starred in a movie called "The Care Bears Movie: Starring Shia LeBeouf". *He is possibly the "star" of season 2. *Luigi owns a Nintendo DS, along with the games Pokemon Trozei, Spectrobes, and Sonic Rush. *He is 1 of 3 people to have a DS, the others being Mario and Baby Pikachu. *Luigi has 3 episodes based on him: Luigi Takes A Bath, Luigi's Birthday, and Luigi Stays Home Alone. *Luigi's birthday is on MegaBuster Day on February 28. *Luigi got a new bubbly bath filled with bubbly bubbles in the Christmas Special. *Luigi thinks he did Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros DS but Nintendo just changed his color to Mario. *He also thinks those games suck. *He is jealous of Mario. *In the season 3 movie, his battle skills slightly improve after he learns a new attack called the "Crotch Laser". *He once accidentally switched bodies with Mario, and a tissue. *He has been a doctor, a nurse, a movie actor, and several others. *He seems to cause most of Herp-A-Derp's anger issues, a lot of problems (due to him being gay), and fights. *He has major conflicts with Buzz and Herp-A-Derp (especially). *He also has minor conflicts (not including any with villains) with: Dr. Hinky McWigglePants, and Baby Pikachu. *He hates the shows "iCarly", "Sonny With A Chance", and "Jonas LA". *He has a minorish role in all 3 movies. *His catchphrases are "That's disgoosting!" and "I'm Luigi. AND I'M LUIGI! AND I'M LUIGI! I AM LUIGI! LUIGI!" *He is a good dancer. *He won World Championship Dancing Trophies. *He likes to watch gay porn and masurbate to it. *Luigi (along with Woody) are the only characters that can use the Force. Luigi learned this power from "Daily Masturbation To Gay Porn". This is also how Woody learned it, though he felt very gay for doing it. *It was revealed in Episode 1 of Epic Mario that Luigi once had a girlfriend named Daisy, but she apparently died. **Luigi's Job Hunt added more to this, saying that she is on vacation in Mexico, which may have led to her eventual peril between Luigi's Job Hunt and Herp-A-Derp 101. *Luigi's Job Hunt revealed that Luigi can not keep a job for long. Appearances *Episode 4 (major role) *Episode 5 (major role) *Episode 6 (minor role) *Episode 7 (major role) *Episode 8 (major role) *Episode 9 (major role) *Episode 10 (minor role) *Season 1 Movie (minorish role) *Christmas Special 2009 (minor role) *NEVER BEFORE SEEN EPISODE Herp-A-Derp Stuntman Watches TV (minor role) *Episode 11 (minor role) *Episode 12 (major role) *Episode 13 (minor role) *Episode 14 (minor role) *Episode 15 (major role) *Episode 16 (major role) *Episode 17 (major role) *Episode 19 (major role) *Episode 20 (minor role) *Season 2 Movie (minorish role) *Episode 21 (minor role) *Episode 22 (minor role) *Episode 23 (minor role) *Episode 24 (major role) *Episode 25 (major role) *Episode 26 (minor role) *Episode 27 (major role) *Episode 28 (minor role) *Episode 29 (major role) *Episode 30 (major role) *Season 3 Movie (minorish role) *Herp-A-Derp 101 To Camp! (minor role) Category:Main Characters